Emperor of Nesaria
The Emperor of Nesaria is the head of state of Nesaria and both the head of state and head of government of the Nesarian Empire. The position of Emperor has existed since Emperor Mathados IV, the first Emperor, declared the Nesarian Empire in 58BC after dismantling the Republic of Nesaria, but the traditions and powers of the monarchy were carried over from the old Kings of Ascaria. As well as being the political leader of the Nesarian Empire, the Emperor is expected to act as a role model for the citizens of the Empire, as is the whole Imperial household. They are expected to be moral, pious and diligent, and they are generally also expected to be physically fit. The official title of the Emperor is "Emperor of Nesaria, Estemoria, Osdarth, Avamoria, Elavita, Indissia, Draconia and Drazak, Protector of His/Her subjects, Keeper of the Peace, Successor to the Kumukh Handughy, Guardian of Justice, Servant of the Divine and Defender of the Faith", with the ordering of the countries relating to the order in which they were incorporated into the Empire. This title is shortened to "Emperor of Nesaria" in all but the most formal of occasions. The title of "Successor to the Kumukh Handughy" was added by Emperor Adrion I in 1936, but previously had been an unofficial title that the majority of Emperors had used. "Servant of the Divine" was originally "Servant of the Gods", but this was changed to its modern less specific version by Empress Avotea I, the only Christian ruler, to avoid any conflict between the monarch's titles and their religion. The Nesarian concept of an Emperor is different to the traditional European concept. The European concept of Emperor derives from Rome, with the titles of Imperator and Caesar roughly translating to "Emperor", and European rulers would use these titles to gain legitimacy and prestige by comparing themselves to the old Roman Emperors. In Nesaria, the title of Emperor is essentially someone above a King. The Nesarian word for Emperor - Regatu - derives from a very ancient form of the Nesarian language called Proto-Elvic and literally means "beyond King". The declaration of Nesaria as an Empire and its ruler as an Emperor was a way of showing that a united Nesaria is more powerful than (literally "beyond") the fragmented kingdoms it once was. This sentiment was expanded to the whole Empire following the conquests of Emperor Athdus III and it is one of the reasons why the many diverse cultures of the Empire are so loyal to it - the Nesarian concept of an Empire is the idea of a fragmented world coming together under one state and one ruler, united by a common purpose, to be something much greater than the sum of its parts. The Nesarian term "Empire" is perhaps better translated as "Union", but ultimately much of the Empire was still formed through conquest. Succession The incumbent Emperor chooses who will succeed them. If no heir is chosen, it defaults to the oldest immediate child. Until 1904, this was always the oldest eligible male child, but since then gender has not been taken into account. If the Emperor has not appointed an heir and there are no immediate children, the succession then passes to siblings, and if no siblings are available it moves onto nephews and neices, then cousins. Nobody outside the ruling Capilus dynasty can legally inherit the throne, something enshrined in law by Emperor Athdus III after the Nesarian War of Succession. Succession will also revert to default if the Emperor is considered to have been incapable of making a rational choice of successor, for example through severe illness or insanity. If the situation is especially dire and there are multiple candidates who all have an equal claim to the throne, the eldest will be chosen - or if there are two or more candidates of the same age, the Imperial Council will convene to decide which candidate is the most worthy. Culture of Emperors The whole Imperial household, but particularly the Emperor himself (or Empress herself) is rigorously indoctrinated into a culture that above all teaches humility. This culture is enforced not only by the elders of the Imperial household but by their advisors and the teachers of their children. This largely stems from the idea strongly present in Elvic civilisation that the monarchs do not have a divine right, but rather a divinely ordained duty; the rulers are not inherently greater men and deserve no privilege beyond that which they earn, and they are servants of the nation rather than masters of it. Of course, not every Emperor and not every member of the Imperial family is as humble and dutiful as expected, but broadly speaking they still uphold these values more than comparable monarchs elsewhere. The Imperial household of course has a large host of (well-paid) servants at their beck and call, who take care of the most menial duties, and who cater for the household when they have guests or large family gatherings, however the children and young people in particular are made to take care of themselves, not only to teach them humility but also to teach them essential life skills. Meals are often prepared by the family themselves, and even when servants do take care of this, the family - usually the wife of the Emperor, or the eldest female child - manages the kitchen and directs the cooking process. Children are also vigorously educated on manners; to be respectful and polite to even the lowliest of people, to thank everyone for their service, to not assume dominance or superiority over others. A breach in politeness to anyone is harshly chastised. Older, more responsible children are also usually given pets, to teach them not only how to care for the pet but to strengthen their diligence and empathy. All of this is intended to make the members of the Imperial family into hard-working, humble and ultimately good people. Of course, it doesn't always work, particularly on those members of the Imperial dynasty who know they will never inherit the throne and so can get away with laziness and arrogance, but on the whole it is effective. Residences The Imperial household, which consists of the ruling Emperor or Empress and their immediate family (and often also includes the siblings of the monarch and their immediate families), has two residences; the Imperial Palace at Capera, and the Cuvoria estate in the far north-western corner of Infrishire, bordering the Infrian Forest. The Imperial Palace is barely two minute's walk from the Imperial Offices, where the Emperor works, and it is where the Imperial household spends the bulk of their time when the Emperor needs to engage in active work. When the Emperor's presence is not necessary and his duties are light, the household usually retreats to Cuvoria, which is deep in the countryside and relatively remote. The household also spends more time at Cuvoria when the children are young, as it is believed that the rural environment is better for raising children, but the city is better once the children start becoming young adults and seek independence. At the Imperial Palace, food is usually bought from the locals, often weekly at the higher-end Saturday market. Food is often purchased by servants, but it is common for the older children of the household to be sent out to procure food. At Cuvoria, however, almost everything is produced within the estate; fruits and vegetables are harvested from the gardens and the primary meat is venison, acquired by hunting deer on the estate (sometimes White Deer if they can be found), which is often done by the adult members of the household, particularly the males. This also serves to hone the skills of the household, as all members of the Imperial dynasty are expected to be able to shoot firearms, and particularly the males are also trained to shoot bows and fight with both swords and fists. This is not only in the interest of teaching them self-defence, but also because these are simply believed to be necessary and virtuous skills.